1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suspension system for an automotive vehicle, which is variable of suspension characteristics with high response characteristics. More specifically, the invention relates to an automotive suspension system which is variable of damping characteristics per every vibration cycles. The invention further relates to a variable damping shock absorber which is applicable for the automotive suspension system.